


Beyond Repair

by Akumanokodomo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance Angst, Langst, M/M, keith and lance, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumanokodomo/pseuds/Akumanokodomo
Summary: During a seemingly easy fight, Lance gets blindsided by an enemy ship. Angst ensues





	Beyond Repair

**Author's Note:**

> Theres too much of an art to finding just the right voltron fic. So im writing my own. Langst. Klangst. Suffer with me in the hell that is my mind.
> 
> finally figured out formatting. 
> 
> Also gotta say thanks to my bestie Lexi, who knows how to write and think up angst in just the right ways. We make a great Angst Team.

This generation of Voltron had been through many battles. But nothing quite like this. 

Pidge was screaming over the comm., her lion getting ripped apart by an enemy ship. The monster-like ship crushed the thinner metal at the back of the lion's body, putting Pidge in the dark. This also deactivated the gravity pull that the seats used to hold the paladins in place during fights in deep space. So with the aggressive hit, Pidge was sent tumbling about the cockpit.

"Pidge you alright?" Shiro called

"I'm fine but my lions not!" Pidge called back "She's dead! I'm gonna need help!"

"Lance! Go take Pidge back to the castle! But first, Hunk, go help him take out the ship attached to her then come back and help finish off these few over here!" Shiro Instructed

"On it!" Lance and Hunk called back

Hunk followed Lance and they both rammed into the alien ship, knocking it off of Pidges lion, earning another set of cries from her.

“Watch it you two! I’m floating in dead space here!” Pidge hissed

“Sorry Pidge! How's your lion? Do you think she’ll be back up on her own?” Lance asked

“Not a chance, I can't see how bad the damage is but she went down with blaring alarms.” Pidge stated.

“Oh yeah, no, that's really bad, pidge.” Hunk added “Like, I didn’t know the lions could get damaged that badly, kind of bad.”

“Great. We’ve never had to do any kind of major repair on the lions this is going to be just great.” Pidge whined.

Hunk stabilized his lion to get a clear shot of the alien ship, and with a single fire of his canon, took out the main hull and put them out of commission. Lance floated his lion over to Green and nudged her over towards empty space where the castle was positioned. Hunk then headed back over to Keith and Shiro to take out a third ship attacking them. Five in total had risen from the planet they had come to help.

The planet had faked a distress signal and were sided with the Galra, and had their own advanced tech such as the monster ships. But they had a long recharge time between firing cannons, and used close ranged biting attacks as their main form of fighting.

From nowhere, Lance was blindsided, and swept away from Pidge. This also jolted Pidge about her cockpit, earning complaints over the comm. until she noticed what was happening from the lions eyes. There was a much larger ship than what they’d been fighting before, that slammed into his side, sweeping him back through where they all were fighting. And then quickly past the group and down towards the planet. And then further and further into the atmosphere, and when they began to enter the burning ozone of the planet, the alien ship blasted the head of the lion with such power that it tore the face of the lion. It cut a huge hole sideways into the nose of the lion. The power of the blast burst the glass in the lions eyes, and it shattered back at lance, cutting through his suit and smashing his helmet.

Screams of pain and fear came from Lance as he hurdled down to the planet, tumbling endlessly in the sky but more scared of why his vision was so red. God, why was there so much blood. The impact with the ground was rough. He was nearly thrown from the lion but got caught on the console and as they tumbled more, the shards of glass that had shot inwards became lodged all over Lance's body.

After initially bouncing twice, the Lion flipped and rolled down a steep hill, launching Lance out of the shattered window. His ribs broke from the rocks he bounced off of, each leg broke in one place from hitting the trees down the incline, he snapped his wrist trying to grab onto something. Anything. His helmet dislodged after snagging on a rock, which finally knocked him out from the whiplash. His screaming stopped over the comm, and the radio silence made the team worry more. He stopped only by sliding into Blue, who had beat him to the valley due to her weight not snagging her so easily on things like trees.

Keiths fear turned into a rage, he used it against the enemy ships and had them taken down in moments. And only a few later, he was following the trail of broken trees and the rut blue had dragged into the ground. Red came to a quick stop, and behind him was Shiro.

Before Shiro could even land, Keith was sliding down the incline to Lance, pulling him into his arms, crying over the comm that they have to hurry. Shiro tried to calm Keith, but in a flash, Keith had lance in his arms and was taking him to Red.

Keith couldn't articulate how bad lance was. There was blood coming from everywhere, the chest piece of his suit was dented so strongly inwards it was breaking up lances breaths. Or maybe that was because with each breath, Keith could hear the broken ribs puncturing Lances lungs more. His legs didn't look as bad as they were, the bones had broken in his upper thigh and knee, they were swelling terribly, but didn't look displaced. But the many shards of glass from the lions eyes had torn his body to shreds. There were chunks of skin missing and large pieces were embedded so deeply into his body that there was no way of taking them out without doing more damage. Just from picking Lance up, Keith himself had gotten stabbed by the glass protruding from his body.

He was thankful more than ever in this moment, that Red was the fastest lion, racing quickly back to the castle. He had to hurry.

Pidge and Hunk were already back, when Keith had finished off the ships, Hunk had gone back to help Pidge get inside and make sure she could get out of her lion easy, and Shiro had gone to get Blue from the planet. They knew Keith wasn't going to waste time unless Lance was okay, and they quickly realized he wasn't.

Keith rushed past Hunk who was helping Pidge get out of her lion, and into the room with the healing pods. Allura was there to open them for him, but when she saw Lance, she knew he wouldn't make it, even with the help of the pods. So she refused to open them, and Keith started yelling. 

“You have to try! We can’t just give up on him! Open the pod!”

“Keith, we can’t, he’s just too far gone.” Allura said, trying to be reasonable.

“No he’s not! Open the damn pod, Allura!” Keith yelled, his eyes glowing a strong yellow, shimmering with tears at the edge. His skin starting to give rise to purple.

“Keith, calm down! You’re scaring me.” Allura tried

“Then open the pod and I’ll calm down! Look! He’s still Breathing! We can save him!”

Allura shook her head, looking to Pidge and Hunk as they came in. Pidge took alluras side right away. Not that she didn't want to try and save Lance, but it was obvious he was too far gone this time. 

“He might as well be dead, Keith.” Pidge muttered.

"How dare you!" Keith snapped back. "He's not dead yet and that's what counts!" he tried to bargain

Hunk was too busy staring at lance's body, stiff tears streaming down his cheeks. His heart was heavy, but he knew he had to say something too. Maybe Keith would understand if he spoke up too.

“Keith, I think Alluras right.” Hunk said softly “Look at him. He’s hurting so much. Its either let him die out here, quicker, or put him in the pod and he dies a long drawn out death. The pods can’t heal something that bad.”

That drove Keith over the edge. Not Hunk too. Hunk was supposed to be on Keith's side, as Lances best friend. He snapped, his hair turning pure white, his eyes solidifying into a bright yellow, his skin gave completely to the deep purple, and large fluffy Galra ears rose higher on his head.

“I can’t believe you people! Fine! If you won’t help him, I’ll go find someone who will!” He screamed, turning to grab lance, but being stopped by running into Shiro's chest. He had just come in from bringing blue back, to encounter the argument, and Keith shift Galra.

“Keith what do you think you’re doing?” Shiro asked, his voice stern and daring.

“You heard me! I’m going to find someone to save Lance, since none of you will!” Keith snapped, purposefully shoving into Shiro's shoulder as he walked past.

“You! You're really going to put the live of one person over the lives of everyone else in the entire galaxy!?” Pidge hissed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't want to loose them too. They had become her family too. She didn't want to loose them again.

Keith's eyes went wide with hurt, she’d used his own words against him. He lifted his head high, sharp teeth barred, and shook his head in disbelief.

“Because last I checked, I wasn’t allowed to do that.”

“And last I checked, Lance was still alive. And still savable within reach.” Keith spat, turning and picking up Lance before walking away. 

"Keith if you walk out that door, consider yourself our enemy from now on. Because there's no way we can trust you even if you did come back." Shiro said, trying to give him one last thing to consider before leaving.

“Then this is the end of our Voltron. Consider me your enemy from now on.” he said, leaving with Lance in his arms.

Keith took a small escape ship, leaving them with their respective lions, and found himself at the mercy of Zarkon.


End file.
